


No Light

by Moonlight_Shadow (LittleWolf95)



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Foster Care, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no idea if I will put any ships in this, teenaged drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/Moonlight_Shadow
Summary: There are always things that people try to hide. things that are practically invisible to outside eyes.The un-life of Toralei Stripe was no different.But will she actually be able to find the help and support she needs when a private conversation is overheard?





	No Light

 

Toralei Stripe was a lot of things and she knew that not all were good and it all depended on who you asked—and how well they really knew her—but to most of the staff and students at Monster High, she was one thing and one thing only:

 

The Worst.

 

 

She could count the number of friends she had on one hand and had to rely on a mostly long distance romantic relationship that was rocky at best. But she was happy at least—or at least as happy as she was ever going to be—with her luck anyway—after all, she was the accident and the youngest....Everything available to her siblings wasn't wasted on her.

 

Not even their parents time.

 

 

But those who didn't _really_ know Toralei would see _another_ picture.

 

The picture of a spoiled brat or of some uncultured street-rat—that was if they believed the vlog thing that Toralei had let Spectra make for her school news site—both which was farther from the truth.

 

 

Not that anyone would believe that.

 

No, everyone else was preoccupied with their own little world and Toralei couldn't blame them.

 

Not really.

 

After all, who would even care about _anything_ that happened to her? No one outside of Pursphone and Meowlody ever seemed to even be willing to listen and it wasn't easy for her to make friends—with both her sense of humor and lack of knowing _what_ to say or even _how_ to get her thoughts to come out in words.

 

 

But Toralei was content with being alone—after all the fewer people around, the less drama she had to be pulled into and sometimes the twin's bickering was enough to drive her crazy. But still, there was no escaping the fact that seeing everyone else live _normal_ lives left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

 

A bitter taste that she was sure that wouldn't go away and sometimes she needed a distraction from her own thoughts.

 

 

 

And today was one of those days.

 

 

“Can you believe it? I actually got that interview at Ace Grandeur! I mean it's no Loup Blanc _but_ everyone has to start somewhere!” Clawdeen's voice carried across the lunchroom, catching the moody were-cat's attention. 

 

Now, _this_ was the perfect distraction for her!

 

 

“Oh please, _you_ get a job in an actual business? You are barely capable of going door to door selling Aeon!” She said as she walked past, smirking slightly as the werewolf in question growled at her.

 

“Shut up Toralei! At least I _**can**_ commit to something! Everyone knows what happened between you and Rocco!” Clawdeen retorted

 

“Yeah! It's all over freakbook!” Draculara put in her two-cents worth, catching the Were-cat by surprise—although Toralei didn't dare to show it.

 

 

“So what? I'm not in a relationship with any of you so what is it your business what the fang I do?” Toralei snapped in response before stalking off, not sure rather or not she wanted to cry or punch something.

 

 

_ What do they know? I'm sure whatever his mud-brained friends posted is some stupid form of exaggeration.  _ She thought as she found the nearest table. 

 

“Toralei? What....” Meowlody began, earning a hiss from her friend. 

 

 

“get on your cursed phone and see if you can find anything that my flaming ex-boyfriend or his friends posted....I would but my _mother_ broke my Icoffin _**again**_.” Toralei ordered, tail twitching in irritation as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

 

“You okay Toralei? What happened?” Pursphone asked, earning a sigh 

 

“just see what you can find...I am not talking about it.” 

 

 

 

 

The twins shared a look at that, both knowing that by Toralei's behavior that  _ something  _ had happened. Something that the sometimes bossy girl wasn't telling them. 

 

“Alright. Just don't bite our heads off.” 

 

 

 


End file.
